


You're the Monster

by Kawashimiya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawashimiya/pseuds/Kawashimiya
Summary: Short fic. Mercymaker because... feels? Takes place in Dorado. For some reason Mercy is alone, but not very.





	

Angela could feel chills down her spine. If being alone on the battlefield while her team was making their way down from the headquarters wasn't scary enough, knowing that she probably _wasn't_ alone was worse. She knew a certain spider was spinning her web somewhere, and she could actually feel those amber eyes burning into her, watching her every move. The dark sky of Dorado honestly wasn't helping as she creeped through dark alleyway after dark alleyway.

 _Overwatch sees me as a God_ , Angela sighed, _but where’s my God now?_

She held her pistol close to her chest.

 _It's like a goddamn water gun compared to that Widow's Kiss,_ she thought, still clinging onto it.

It was sudden. She heard it before seeing it from the corner of her eye - that rocket-like bullet slicing through the air, and flinched as it drove a hole through the walls.

It was quickly followed by another shot, almost grazing her right beside her ear.

 _Oh christ._  Angela internally cursed, _she's playing with her food._

There was no where to run, Widowmaker would still find her anyway with that annoying infra-sight of hers.

"No one can hide from the huntress," Angela said under her breath, half mockingly, half because she knew she was the hunted.

"That's right, Ms Miracle Worker."

"Holy shit." Angela jumped back, just now noticing the figure that was standing right behind her. " _Amélie!_ "

The woman laughed, "I'm _Widowmaker_ , Mercy."

Widowmaker spared no time in knocking the medic backwards, causing her to fall flat on her back and dropping the small pistol somewhere. Mercy felt around for it, patting the areas around them virgorously, earning herself a smirk from the woman towering over her. 

"That small thing wouldn't help you, anyway." She said, pressing Widow's Kiss to Angela's pale face.

"Amélie." Angela stared at the stranger in front of her. Maybe it was because she was going to die, but the smile of Amélie Lacroix was flashing in front of her eyes while Widowmaker was kneeling over her, holding her at gunpoint.

"She's dead, _Angela_. How many times do you need me to tell you? I thought you were a smart woman, _Doctor_.” Widowmaker leaned closer towards her. Angela couldn’t decide if she hated the smell of Widowmaker’s perfume or not. She smelled so good, but it was suffocating. 

"No she isn't. I know that better than you do." Angela, despite the fear in her chest, shot Widowmaker a glare. "Why are you even scared of people calling you by that name?” She watched Widowmaker’s eyebrow twitch. “Because she's somewhere there isn't she? You're afraid she'll come jumping out of your skin."

"Fiesty aren't you?" Widowmaker raised an eyebrow, "for someone who's so close to dying."

"Since I'm _'so close to dying'_ , " Angela started, "why not tell me why _Widowmaker_ calls for Gerard sometimes?"

She noticed the way Widowmaker’s shoulders stiffened.

"You don't have an excuse now, do you?" Angela was pressing her buttons and she knew it. "I don't like you under Talon, Amélie."

Widowmaker chuckled, sending even more chills down Angela’s spine.

" _Ms. Ziegler_." Widowmaker shifted, "remember how you told me you'd stay with me _no matter what?_ " Widowmaker dropped the Widow's Kiss and leaned so close to Angela their noses were almost touching. "But what did you do? Team up with Overwatch and fought against me. You don’t like me with Talon and you think I like you with Overwatch?"

Angela's eyes widened, remembering the promise they made - she and Amélie - before she got brainwashed, and even before she got married to Gerard. She swallowed, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Angela. We even crossed our pinkies after we made our sweet, sweet promise." Widowmaker wiggled her pinky in front of blue eyes. "But all you did was run away from me."

"Amélie...?" She hesitated, clenching her fist then unclenching them. She brought her trembling hands up to Widowmaker’s face, hands hovering before she decided to clasp the all-too-familiar face in her hands.  "...You remember?" Mercy mumbled, gently stroking the cold face with her thumb.

"Unfortunately, _yes_." Widowmaker spat. "I guess brainwashing doesn't really work for memories that seem to crawl into the deepest ends of your brain..."

Widowmaker tilted her head, "I used to love your hands, Angela...". She mumbled, holding onto one of the warm hands stroking her cheek. They were a nice warmth in stark contrast to her cold hands. "Do you still have the sickening habit of squeezing too tight?"

Angela looked into Widowmaker's eyes, and she wondered why, if Widowmaker doesn't feel, why did she look as if she was going to cry? Angela was sure that she herself looked as if she was on the brink of a breakdown. Her enemy, Overwatch's enemy, was just right on top of her, without her weapon and _vulnerable._ But she was also her best friend. Her soulmate. Her ex-lover. Angela let go of her face, and turned away so she didn't have to stare straight into the eyes she thought contained the stars, seemingly overflowing with emotion. 

"I used to love you, too, Angela." Widowmaker traced a line down Angela's jaw. Her hand was so cold that Angela shuddered slightly. "Until you betrayed me. Did you know how painful it was to see your face the first time after I got brainwashed? You looked at me like I was a _monster_."

"You were." Angela muttered. "You were picking everyone off the field as if they were cockroaches."

" _But did I kill you?_ "

Angela froze.

"You are the monster here, Mercy." Widowmaker said, stepping away from Angela. “You think it doesn’t kill me knowing that I was brainwashed and then programmed to murder my own husband?” Widowmaker laughed. “And I can’t even grief because I don’t even _feel._ ” 

“Amélie I-” 

“Don’t call me that.” Widowmaker raised her voice. “Even now you’re still acting like the angel everyone thinks you are. Everyone called me a monster. As if I wanted to kill Gerard. As if I want to kill my former teammates.” Widowmaker turned Angela’s face so she could look into her eyes. “As if I want to shoot you down. Do you know how many times I had to hesitate before pulling the trigger at you? Do you? Do you know how it feels to look at you through my scope, having to shoot you but then making it look like an accident that I missed?"

Widowmaker paused, then she coughed once. Voice hoarse, she started, "I wanted to be the person you thought I was, Angela... But look at me now. A demon with no feelings.” 

“I’m sorry.” Angela managed to choke out despite her tightening throat. She was trying so hard not to burst into tears. 

Widowmaker let go of her face, standing up and retrieving Widow’s Kiss from the floor. 

“See you around, mon cherie.”

Mercy stared as Widowmaker grappled her way out of sight. 

“You alright, Angela?” Jack came running round the corner almost immediately after Widowmaker left.

 _Skilled assassin indeed_ , Angela thought. Widowmaker probably heard his footsteps. 

“I’m fine.” Angela stood up with the help of the soldier. Angela pat the dirt off her, still looking around for any signs of the spider. 

“I saw a few dead Talon soldiers around.” Jack said, walking back to the Overwatch helicopter. “I didn’t think you’d take them out yourself, Angela.”

“But I-” Angela held her tongue. If she didn’t do it.... she felt a certain type of warmth creep into her heart. “Yeah. I didn’t think I could do it, either.”

She couldn’t see her, but somehow she knew that Amélie “It’s Widowmaker” Lacroix was watching her. 

Always. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mercymaker content because why not. I wrote this on a spur of the moment so forgive me for choppiness!! :(


End file.
